interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico r
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- R r [su nomine se orthographia con duo r-apical rabbi rabbin rabbin militar rabbinato rabbinic rabbinic [caseo rabbinic [philosophia rabbinic [schola rabbinic [surveliantia rabbinic [titulo rabbinismo rabbinismo medieval rabbinismo moderne rabbinista Rabelais [discipulo de rabelaisian [rabelesian = rabelesian = rabelaisian rabiar rabic rabide rabie rabie de destruction rabie del moneta rabie impotente rabie incontrolabile rabie popular rabie [accesso de rabie [cec de rabie [critar de rabie [exploder de rabie [provocar rabie [suffocar de rabie [suscitar rabiose rabiose [can rabiose [homine rabiose [morsura de can racemato racemic racemic [acido racemic [mixtura racemiforme racemisar racemisation racemo racemo de bananas racemo de flores racemo de uvas racemose racemose [bromo racemose [cytiso racemose [sambuco rachetta rachetta de pingpong rachetta de tennis rachetta [corda de rachettas [oleo pro rachidee [canal racia racia alpin racia autochthone racia bastarde racia blanc racia bovin racia bovin [amelioration del racia bovin [melioration del racia canin racia caprin racia caucasian racia cavallin racia de anates racia de columbas racia de conilios racia de gigantes racia de negros racia de pipiones racia equin racia fecunde racia felin racia human racia jalne racia nigre racia ovin racia porcin racia pur [bestial de racia pur [de racia [ameliorar un racia [animal de racia [bestia de racia [can de racia [cavallo de racia [puressa de racia [puressa del racial racial [characteristica racial [differentia racial [discrimination racial [disordines racial [distinction racial [disturbantias racial [equalitate racial [guerra racial [integration racial [lucta racial [odio racial [paritate racial [politica racial [politica de segregation racial [prejudicio racial [problema racial [puritate racial [question racial [segregation racial [tension racial [theoria racial [tracto racial [violentia racialismo racias existente actualmente [le racias que se propage rapidemente racias [fusion de racias [integration del racias [lucta del racismo racista racket racket [membro de un rad rada rada de Brest radar radar del porto radar laser radar [antenna de radar [apparato de radar [catena de stationes de radar [controlo radar [controlo de velocitate per radar [detector de radar [echo de radar [equipamento de radar [imagine de radar [installation de radar [posto de radar [rete de stationes de radar [schermo de radar [signal de radar [station de radar [systema de radar [turre de radar [unda de radarastronomia radarista radente radente [colpo radente [volo rader rader le mention inutile rader su passato rader un cosa de su memoria rader un persona de un lista rader un persona del lista rader [gumma pro rader [machina a rader [machina de Radetsky [marcha de radia ab su facie [le pace radiabilitate radial radial [arteria radial [compression radial [corona radial [fallia radial [nervo radial [pneu radial [pneu(matico) radial [pneumatico radial [velocitate radiano radiante radiante de felicitate radiante [calor radiante [energia radiante [futuro radiante [poter radiante [puncto radiante [surriso radiante [visage radiantia radiar radiar calor radiar de gaudio radiar de joia radiar felicitate radiar gaudio radiar joia radiate radiate [corona radiate [raia radiation radiation alpha radiation atmospheric radiation atomic radiation beta radiation calorific radiation coherente radiation continue radiation corpuscular radiation cosmic radiation de cyclotron radiation de frenage radiation de neutrones radiation de particulas radiation de radium radiation del sol [protection contra le radiation dur radiation electromagnetic radiation gamma radiation invisibile radiation ionisante radiation laser radiation nuclear radiation omnidirectional radiation photonic radiation radioactive radiation solar radiation thermic radiation ultraviolette radiation [calor de radiation [dose de radiation [dosis de radiation [energia de radiation [fonte de radiation [fuga de radiation [impedantia de radiation [ionisation per radiation [nivello de radiation [resistentia de radiation [risco de radiation [syndrome de radiation [syndrome del radiationes incoherente [fasce de radiation(es) [cinctura de radiationes [cinctura de radiative radiator radiator a gas radiator a petroleo radiator de petroleo radiator parabolic radiator [elementos de un radiator [tappo del radiator [valvula de radiatores [lacca pro radical radical acide radical libere radical [axe radical [centro radical [consonante del radical [curation radical [folio radical [illa es excessivemente radical [linguas radical [medicamento radical [medicina radical [medio radical [mesura radical [mesuras radical [modificationes radical [partito radical [reforma radical [signo radical [vocal radical [vocal del radicales monovalente radicalisar radicalisar le lucta politic radicalisation radicalismo radicalitate radicando radicante radicar radicate [prejudicio multo radicate [prejudicio solidemente radication radice radice aeree radice biquadrate radice biquadratic radice capillar radice cubic radice cubic [extraction del radice cubic [extraher le radice de bardana radice de dente radice de garancia radice de manioc radice de naso radice de pastinaca radice de rheubarbaro radice de scorsonera radice de un verbo radice del naso radice del ungula radice dental radice dentari radice fasciculate radice inextirpabile radice lateral radice nigre radice pilose radice principal radice quadrate radice quadratic radice tuberose radice verbal radice [attaccar le mal a su radice [extirpar un cosa usque al radice [extraction del radice [extraher le radice [gusto de radice [semine de radicella radices de un equation [determinar le radices hypogee radices membranose radices [fasce de radices [quadrato de radices [quadro de radices [seminar radiciforme radicivore radicula radicular radicular [apice radicular [pilo radicular [systema radicular [tuberculo radiculitis radiesthesia radiesthesic radiesthesista radifere radimento radio radio a un emissor [syntonisar un radio actinic radio beta radio de action radio de auto radio de auto(mobile) radio de bordo radio de curvatura radio de dece kilometros [intra un radio de luce radio de lumine radio de luna radio de neutrones radio de radium radio de rota radio de sol radio de sperantia radio de sperantia illuminava le prisioneros [un radio de un auto(mobile) [ille habeva dismontate le radio de un circulo radio e del television [guida del radio e le television [cognite per le radio e television [magazine de radio educational radio eveliator radio functiona con pilas [iste radio gamma radio incidente radio infrarubie radio laser radio luminose radio luminose [polarisar un radio medullar interne radio neutronic radio per undas hertzian [connexion de radio portative radio reflexibile radio refractate radio regional radio scholar radio solar radio vector radio visual radio [annunciator de radio [antenna de radio [aperir le radio [apparato de radio [ascoltator de radio [audir un cosa per le radio [auditor de radio [bassar le sono del radio [button de radio [choral del radio [clauder le radio [collaborator de radio [communication per radio [concerto de radio [connecter le radio [demolir un radio [diffunder novas per radio [diffunder un cosa per le radio [disconnecter le radio [emission de radio [intra un certe radio [licentia de radio [musica de radio [orchestra del radio [partes de radio [programma de radio [pylon de radio [receptor de radio [reporter de radio [rubrica de radio [taxa del apparatos de radio-isotopo radio-operator radio-unda radioactive radioactive [cadita radioactive [campo radioactive [carbon radioactive [catastrophe radioactive [cobalt radioactive [contamination radioactive [disastro radioactive [elemento radioactive [fall-out radioactive [inricchimento de residuos radioactive [inricchir residuos radioactive [isotopo radioactive [mineral radioactive [precipitation radioactive [radiation radioactive [residuos radioactive [transmutation radioactivitate radioactivitate artificial radioactivitate inducite radioactivitate natural radioaltimetro radioamator radioannunciator radioascoltator radioastronomia radioastronomia [observatorio de radioastronomic radioastronomo radioauditor radiobiologia radiobiologic radiobiologista radiobiologo radiocarbon radiochimia radiochimic radiochromatogramma radiochromatographia radiocobalt radiocomedia radiocommandar radiocommandate [missiles radiocommandate [un nave radiocommando radiocommunication radiocompasso radioconductor radiocrystallographia radiocubital radiodermitis radiodiffunder radiodiffunder un message del regina radiodiffundite [allocution radiodiffundite [discurso radiodiffusion radiodiffusion e de television [association de radiodiffusion e de television [societate de radiodiffusion e del television [consilio del radiodiffusion per cablo radiodiffusion per cablo(s) radiodiffusion [association de radiodiffusion [consilio del radiodiffusion [societate de radiodiffusion [station de radiodiffusor radioelectric radioelectric [unda radioelectricitate radioelemento radioemission radioemission [installation de radioemission [interferer un radiofrequentia radiogalaxia radiogenetica radiogenic radiogenic [voce radiogoniometria radiogoniometric radiogoniometric [antenna radiogoniometric [quadro radiogoniometro radiogramma radiogrammophono radiographar radiographar se radiographia radiographia [apparato de radiographia [departimento de radiographia [section de radiographic radiographic [apparato radiographic [examine radiographo radioguidar radioguidate [missile radioheliographo radiolalinoide radiolaria radiolaria [fango de radiolaria [limo de radiolarite radiolesion radiolocalisation radiologia radiologic radiologic [examine radiologic [exploration radiologista radiologo radioluminescentia radiolyse = radiolysis radiolysis [radiolyse = radiomanometria radiomensuration radiomessage radiometria radiometric radiometro radiometro acustic radiomicrometro radiomimetic radiomimetic [agentes radiomimetic [substantias radiomutation radionavigation radionuclide radiopac radiopacitate radiopathologia radiopharo radiophonia radiophonic radiophonic [allocution radiophonic [comedia radiophonic [commentario radiophonic [commentator radiophonic [communication radiophonic [discurso radiophonic [emission radiophonic [joco radiophonic [musica radiophonic [orchestra radiophonic [perturbation radiophonic [presentator radiophonic [programma radiophonic [publicitate radiophonic [reception radiophonic [station radiophonic [taxa radiophonic [theatro radiophysica radioprogramma radioprotection radioprotector radioreception radioreceptor radioreportage radioresistente radioresistentia radioresistentia acquirite radios actinic radios alpha radios anodic radios cathodic radios cathodic [tubo de radios cosmic radios del sol per un nube [le interception del radios del sol [obliquitate del radios delta radios divergente radios dorate del sol [le radios gamma radios infrarubie radios luminose [aberration de radios luminose [deflexion del radios luminose [divergentia de radios Röntgen radios solar inclinate radios solar oblique radios solar [focalisar radios ultraviolette radios X [diagnostica per radios X [spectro de radios [circumferer de radios [corona de radios [fabrica de radios [fabricante de radios [fabrication de radios [fasce de radios [rota a radios-X radiosarcoma radioscopia radioscopia [facer un radioscopia [schermo fluorescente pro radioscopia [schermo pro radioscopic radioscopic [examine radioscopic [mitter a un examine radioscopic [mitter se a un examine radioscopic [schermo radioscopic [schermo fluorescente radioscopic [submitter a un examine radioscopio radiose radiose [sol radiose [tempore radiosensibile radiosensibilisar radiosensibilitate radiositate radiositate del celo radiosonda radiosondage radiospectroscopia radiostella radiostrontium radiotechnic radiotechnica radiotechnico radiotelegramma radiotelegraphia radiotelegraphic radiotelegraphic [messages radiotelegraphista radiotelegrapho radiotelemetria radiotelephonia radiotelephonic radiotelephonic [rete radiotelephonicamente un message [transmitter radiotelephono radiotelephonos [rete de radiotelescopio radiotelevisate radiotherapeuta radiotherapeutic radiotherapia radiothorium radiotoxic radiotoxitate radiotransparente radite su bicycletta [le auto(mobile) ha radium radium [fabrica de radium [irradiation de radium [radiation de radium [radio de radium [sal de radome radon radontherapia radula raffia = raphia raffia [un parve tela de raffica raffica de pluvia raffinamento raffinamento [interprisa de raffinamento [methodo de raffinamento [processo de raffinar raffinate raffinate [elegantia raffinate [gusto raffinate [manieras raffinate [petroleo raffinate [platto raffinate [plattos raffinate [sucro raffinato raffinator raffineria raffineria de petroleo raffineria de sal raffineria de sucro rafflesia rage rage [accesso de rage [paroxysmo de ragiar ragiose raglan raglan [manica raglan [modello ragout ragout de carne ragout de crangones ragout de faisan ragout de homaros ragout de langustas ragout de reniones ragout de vitello ragout [panetto al ragtime raia raia radiate raia spinose raia [cauda de raias [pisca de raid raid aeree raid [facer un rail rail conductor rail de cortina rail de protection rail de securitate rail duplice [a rail singule rail unic rail [aciero de rail [collapso de rail [juncto de rail [levator de rail [per rail [profilo de rail [ruptura de rail [traffico per rail [transporto per rail [vehiculo super rails [construction de railway raja ralinga ralingar rallentando rallo rallo aquatic rallo de aqua ralloide [ardeola rally rally de automobiles rally de autos RAM: Random Access Memory ramada Ramadan Ramadan [festa de ramadan [festa de ramage Raman Raman [effecto de rametto rametto de betula ramifere ramificar ramificar se ramificate del cervo [cornos ramificate [catena ramificate [organisation ramification ramification de un conspiration ramificationes de un societate secrete ramificationes del zoologia [le ramificationes nervose ramificationes [organisation con numerose ramiflor ramiflor [parietaria ramo ramo de visco ramo flexibile ramo lateral ramo [nove Ramona, alias le leona Ramona Ramona [Ramona, alias le leona ramos de un salice [disfoliar le ramos sic ramos [Dominica del ramos [le Rheno se divide in plure ramose ramose [bromo ramose [cornamento ramose [cornatura rampa rampa contra le muros [le hedera rampa de lanceamento de missiles rampa de lanceamento de rocchettas rampante rampante [animal rampante [planta rampante [potentilla rampante [rosa rampar rana rana dalmatin rana [capite de rana [corde de rana [homine rana [larva de rana [lingua protractile del rana [metamorphoses del rana [ovos de rana [pata de rana [testa de ranareaction ranario ranas [metamorphoses del rancer ranchero rancho rancide rancide [butyro rancide [haber un odor ranciditate rancor rancor a un persona [guardar rancor a un persona [haber rancor contra un persona [guardar rancor contra un persona [guardar rancor contra un persona [haber rancor eternal rancorose Random Access Memory [RAM: randomisar randomisation rangiar rangiar libros rangiar per ordine alphabetic rangiar se sub le bandiera de un persona rangiar se sub le standardo de un persona rango rango superior [elevar un persona a un rango [al prime rango [al primer rango [ascender in rango [de alte rango [differentias de rango [referer un persona al secunde rango [sortir del rangos serrate [in rani ranides raniera raniforme ranin ranin [vena ranina ranula ranunculaceas ranunculacee ranunculo ranunculo alpestre ranunculo aquatic ranunculo arvense ranunculo asiatic ranunculo bulbose ranunculo glacial ranunculo hybride ranunculo repente ranunculo scelerate rapa rapa [seleri rapace rapace diurne [ave rapace [animal rapace [ave rapace [bestia rapace [pisce rapacitate rapas [campo de raper raper un femina Raphael [cartones de raphaelesc raphaelismo raphano rapharustro raphia [raffia = rapide rapide como le fulmine rapide como un fulmine rapide como un sagitta rapide crescimento del interprisa [le rapide [a effecto rapide [a tiro rapide [circulation rapide [con passo rapide [decision rapide [electron rapide [lectura rapide [medicamento rapide [medicina rapide [modification rapide [navetta rapide [neutron rapide [pellicula rapide [pista rapide [pulso rapide [tempo rapide [tiro rapide [traffico rapide [traino rapide [tram rapide [tramvia rapide [tramway rapide [veneno rapide [veneno de action rapide [veneno de effecto rapidemente pauperisate [le quartiero se ha rapidemente possibile [le plus rapidemente [le sanguine se coagula rapidemente [racias que se propage rapidemente [vestir se rapiditate rapiditate de diffusion rapiditate de un pellicula rapiditate del fulmine [con le rapiditate preter le luna [le nubes passa con rapido rapido de canal rapido de nocte rapiforme rapimento rapina rapina [appetito de rapinar rapineria rapistro rapistro perenne rapistro rugose rapitor rapto rapto de virgines rapto del sabinas rapto [committer un raptor raptus rapunculo rar rar in iste quartiero [le paneteros son rar [ave rar [capillatura rar [caso rar [gas rar [objecto rar [planta rar [terras rar [visitatores rara avis rareface [le aere se rarefacer rarefactibile rarefaction rarefaction del aere rarefaction del aere [le rarefaction del nebula [le rarefactive raritate raritates [collection de raritates [collector de rarmente [isto occurre rasa [facer tabula rasa [tabula rasar rasar le nuca rasar se le mustachio rasar [corio a rasar [corregia a rasar [crema a rasar [crema de rasar [crema pro rasate [villuto rasator rase [tabula rasorio rasorio de securitate rasorio electric rasorio [corio a rasorio [corregia a rasorio [lamina de raspa raspa de citro raspa de limon raspa de manioc raspa pro caseo raspar raspar carotas raspate [caseo raspator raspatura rastrellage rastrellar rastrellar le terra rastrellata rastrellator rastrellator de feno rastrello rastrello de lino rastrello [dente de un rastro rasura rasura [utensiles de rata rata [in rata [pagar le prime rata [per rata [pro ratafia rataplan ratas [pagamento per ratas [pagar per ratatouille rate rate de balsa rate de canna rate de ligno rate de pontones rate de salvamento rate de salvation rate pneumatic rate [arrivar super un rate [hilo de la ratel = ratele ratele [ratel = ratificar ratificar un contracto ratificar un declaration con un juramento ratificar un tractato ratification ratification de un tractato de pace ratification [protocollo de ratification [tractato subjecte a ratificator ratina ratinar ratiocinar ratiocination ratiocinative ration ration a un persona [dar ration apparente [sin ration caloric ration de carne ration de esser ration de existentia ration de plus pro ration de reserva ration de un dollar le hora [a ration de un insulto [demandar le ration de viveres ration del mundo [tu ha tote le ration discutibile ration distingue le homine del animales [le ration dominante ration extra de verdura [un ration human ration human es fallibile [le ration human [le fallibilitate del ration legitime ration pur ration social ration sufficiente ration supplementari ration theoric ration [annos del ration [con ration [contra omne apparentias illa ha ration [contrari al ration [discutibilitate de un ration [dotate de ration [esser accessibile al ration [haber ration [haber tote su ration [in iste optica tu ha ration [in iste perspectiva tu ha ration [io demonstrara que io ha ration [io tende a pensar que vos ha ration [le impotentia del ration [maritage de ration [matrimonio de ration [pro ille ration [pro iste ration [reconducer un persona al ration [recovrar su rationabile rationabile [precio rationabile [su revindicationes esseva rationabilitate rational rational [cognoscentia rational [cognoscimento rational [esser un spirito rational [le homine es un esser rational [numero rationalisar rationalisar le production industrial rationalisation rationalisation del production rationalismo rationalista rationalista [currentes rationalistic rationalistic [doctrina rationalistic [movimentos rationalitate rationalitate de un principio rationalitate de un systema politic rationalitate [proceder con rationalmente un puncto de vista [examinar rationalmente [isto es plus facile de intuer que de explicar rationalmente [pensar rationamento rationamento a posteriori rationamento abstruse rationamento absurde rationamento analogic rationamento aprioristic rationamento astutiose rationamento captiose rationamento circular rationamento coherente rationamento consequente rationamento convincente rationamento de aqua potabile rationamento de sucro rationamento deductive rationamento erronee rationamento es inintelligibile [su rationamento futile rationamento illogic rationamento inconsequente rationamento inductive rationamento inepte rationamento inintelligente rationamento labyrinthic rationamento linear rationamento logic rationamento logic [sequer un rationamento me habeva disconcertate [iste rationamento multo meditate [un rationamento non me persuade [su rationamento per analogia rationamento per le absurdo rationamento perspicue rationamento philosophic rationamento que reposa super un hypothese rationamento regressive rationamento sensate rationamento sophistic rationamento speciose rationamento syllogistic rationamento systematic rationamento tautologic rationamento vitiose rationamento [base de un rationamento [bono de rationamento [carta de rationamento [contestar le justessa de un rationamento [decomposition de un rationamento [futilitate de un rationamento [inconsequentia de un rationamento [intelligibilitate de un rationamento [iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento [le speciositate de un rationamento [mesura de rationamento [periodo de rationamento [prosequer le rationamento [rectitude de un rationamento [regulamento de rationamento [stupiditate de un rationamento [subjectivitate de un rationamento [systema de rationamento [ticket de rationamento [vitiositate de un rationar rationar de transverso rationar le sucro [on ha comenciate a rationar per analogia rationar per le absurdo rationar syllogisticamente rationar [isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationate rationator rationes a un argumento [objectar bon rationes contra un argumento [objectar bon rationes de sanitate rationes de sanitate [dar su dimission pro rationes de securitate rationes de securitate [pro rationes fundate rationes humanitari [pro rationes plausibile rationes pro [haber mille rationes sanitari rationes serie pro [haber rationes suspectar que [il ha bon rationes [adducer rationes [allegar rationes [allegar bon Ratisbona rattero ratticida rattiera ratto ratto brun ratto de aqua ratto de bibliotheca ratto de cloaca ratto de hotel ratto del cloacas ratto muscate ratto nigre ratto pestose ratto [cauda de ratto [morsura de ratto [vivisectionar un rattos [chassator de rattos [invasion de rattos [nido de rattos [plaga de rattos [trappa pro rattos [veneno pro rauc rauc [sonos rauc [tusse raucitate rauwolfia ravelin ravelin [fossato de Ravenna [exarchato de Ravenna [exarcho de ravigote ravigote [herbas de ravina ravioli rayon rayon de acetato rayon [fibra de rayon [filo de rayon [tela de razzia razziar razziator re reabandonar reabonamento reabonar reabsolver reabsorber reabsorption reacceptar reacclamar reaccompaniar reaccrescer reaccusar reacquirer reactantia reactantia acustic reactantia de aere reactantia de massa reactantia [bobina de reactantia [tension de reactie [pyrolythice reaction reaction a catena reaction affective reaction alcalin reaction atomic reaction basic reaction bimolecular reaction catenari reaction chimic reaction chimic [accelerar un reaction chimic [initiar un reaction chimic [reversibilitate de un reaction de decomposition reaction de defensa reaction de espavento reaction de fission reaction de flocculation reaction de iones reaction de oxydoreduction reaction de pavor reaction de reduction reaction de thermite reaction de tuberculina reaction de vaccination reaction emotional reaction endothermic reaction enzymatic reaction es perfectemente comprensibile [su reaction heterolytic reaction homogene reaction immunitari reaction immunologic reaction in catena reaction irreflexive reaction irreversibile reaction machinal reaction metabolic reaction nuclear reaction nuclear incontrolabile reaction paranormal reaction pavlovian reaction photochimic reaction pupillar reaction redox reaction reversibile reaction sexista [haber un reaction thermonuclear reaction vaccinal reaction [action e reaction [avion a reaction [avion de reaction [bombardero a reaction [bombardero de reaction [chassator a reaction [chassator de reaction [durata de reaction [duration de reaction [formation de 18 chassatores a reaction [le subitaneitate de un reaction [motor a reaction [motor de reaction [partito de reaction [propulsion per reaction [propulsor a reaction [tempore de reaction [tubo de reaction [turbina a reaction [turbina de reaction [velocitate de reactionari reactionari opstellen [zich reactionari [adoptar un attitude reactionari [adoptar un postura reactionari [extremismo de un gruppo extraparlamentari reactionari [partito reactionari [puncto de vista reactionario reactiones catalytic reactiones chimic provocabile artificialmente reactiones mimetic reactiones schizophrenic reactiones [controlar su reactiones [provocar reactionismo reactionista reactivar reactivation reactive reactive [currente reactive [fortia reactive [papiro reactive [substantia reactivitate reactivo reactor reactor a aqua pesante reactor a fusion reactor atomic reactor de aqua pesante reactor de essayo reactor de plasma reactor nuclear reactor nuclear debe esser ben blindate [un reactor regenerative reactor thermal reactor [accidente de reactualisar reactualisar un dictionario reactualisation reactualisation de un dictionario readaptabile readaptar readaptation reading [close readjudicar readjudication readjustamento readjustamento del salarios readjustar readjustar le salarios readjustator readjutar readmission readmitter readornar reaffirmar reaffrontar reaffrontar un situation periculose reagente reagente electrophile reager reager adequatemente reager con acerbitate reager contra reager de maniera adequate reager hystericamente reager super un cosa reager super un persona reager [capacitate de reager [tardar in reaggravar reaggruppamento reaggruppar reagite con consternation [le opinion public ha reagite instinctivemente [ille ha real real [avantages real [caso real [caution real [derecto real [facto real [garantia real [imposto real [numero real [personage real [placer real [potentia real [presentia real [reducer un cosa a su proportiones real [un episodio del vita real [valor absolute de un numero realgar realisabile realisabile [projecto realisabilitate realisar realisar beneficios realisar profitos realisar reformas realisar su possessiones realisar su promissa realisar su promissas realisar un bon tempore realisar un discoperta realisar un film realisar un ideal realisar un joiel in auro realisar un plano realisar un plano preestablite realisar un prestation de altissime nivello realisar un transaction realisar [in le practica isto es difficile de realisate con un serietate indiscutibile [le investigation se ha realisate [su prophetia se ha realisation realisation de su possessiones realisation de un contracto realisation de un plano realisation de un projecto realisation practic [disjunger un idea de su realisator realisator de programmas de television realisator de programmas televisive realismo realismo magic realismo [affrontar un situation con realista realista [description realista [libro realista [pictura realistic realistic [libro realistic [pictura realistic [vision realitate realitate e fiction [le confinios inter realitate es altere [in theoria isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate in un film [transponer le realitate incognoscibile realitate objective realitate tangibile realitate [confrontar su ideales al realitate [conscientia del realitate [distorquer le realitate [evasion foris del realitate [fuga del realitate [fuga foris del realitate [imbellir le realitate [in realitate [incognoscibilitate del realitate [interpretar dualisticamente le realitate [interpretar materialisticamente le realitate [interpretation mechanicistic del realitate [iste representation non corresponde al realitate [representar impressionisticamente le realitate [un arte que tende a symbolisar le realitate [un aspere contacto con le realitate [un interpretation evolutionistic del realitate [un interpretation naturalistic del realitate [un interpretation relativistic del realitates del vita [le dur realitate(s) [senso del reallogiamento reallogiar realpolitik realtiamento realtiamento de un dica realtiar realtiar un dica reanimar reanimar un persona con aqua frigide reanimation reanimation [ambulantia de reanimation [sala de reanimation [technica de reanimator reannunciar reaperir reaperiva le debatto [on reapertura reapertura de un hotel reapertura del debattos reapertura del reunion [post reapparer reapparite [le ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha reapparition reapparition [facer su reapplauder reapprender reapprovisionamento reapprovisionar reapproximar reappunctamento reappunctar reargentar rearmamento rearmamento moral rearmamento [programma de rearmar reascoltar reascoltar un concerto reassalir reassaltar reassecurante [parolas reassecurantia reassecurantia [contracto de reassecurantia [polissa de reassecurar reassecurator reassediar reassemblar reassemblar firmas reassemblar signaturas reassemblar su fortias reassemblar tote su corage reassumer reassumer le negotiationes reassumer le poter reassumer le servicio de ferry reattaccar reattachamento reattachar reattachar un button reattisar reattisar le foco reattrappar reattrappate in duo menses [io le habeva reavivar rebaptisar rebaptisar un nave rebaptisar un strata rebaptismo rebarbative rebarbative [ille se monstra semper si rebarbative [ille se monstra sempre si rebarbative [visage rebassar rebassate [le precio del benzina ha rebatter rebatto rebatto [conceder un rebatto [dar un rebatto [timbro de rebellar rebellar se rebellar se contra le occupante rebelle rebelle [capillos rebelle [fortias rebellion rebellion popular rebellion [excitar al rebellion [extirpar le germines del rebellion [menar un rebellion [reprimer un rebellion [spirito de rebello rebello [armea de rebellos [banda de rebellos [chef del rebellos [general del rebesoniar rebobinage rebobinar rebobinar un cassetta rebobinar un film reboscamento reboscar rebound rebound [marcar post le rebound [marcar un goal post le rebrunir rebuffar rebuffo rebus rebuttonar recader recader in le barbaria recader in un error recadera super vos [isto recadita recadita [haber un recalcitrante recalcitrante [character recalcitrante [comportamento recalcitration recalcular recalefacer recalefaction recalumniar recambio recambio de automobiles [pecias de recambio fabricate in serie [intercambiabilitate de pecias de recambio [pecia de recambio [rota de recancellar recantar recantation recapitular recapitular le punctos de un discurso recapitulation recapitulation de lo que precede recapitulative recapitulative [capitulo recapitulative [lista recapturar recardar recarga recarga de accumulatores [station de recarga [station de recargabile recargabile [pila recargamento recargar recargar un accumulator recargar un arma recargar un camion recedente [muro receder recensente recensente de arte recenser recenser [exemplar pro recension recension de arte recente recente construction [casas de recente construction [de recente [edificios de construction recente [evento recente [passato recentemente cocite [lacte recentemente nascite recentemente pingite! recepta recepta brute recepta de cocina recepta de versamento recepta dietetic recepta gastronomic recepta nette recepta vegetarian recepta [le pagamento es certificate per un recepta [repetition del recepta [scriber un receptaculo receptaculo de immunditias receptar receptario receptas de un match de football receptas mensual receptas [imposto super le receptas [libro de receptation receptator reception reception de un littera [accusar reception de [accusar reception informal reception magnific reception panoramic reception radiophonic reception splendide reception sumptuose reception [antenna de reception [centro de reception [confirmation del reception [data de reception [per ordine de reception [presentar se al reception [registro de reception(es) [sala de receptionista receptive receptive a nove ideas receptive al beltate de un paisage [esser receptive [nostre aptitudes receptive [nostre facultates receptivitate receptor receptor a undas curte receptor alpha receptor de capite receptor de impostos receptor de radio receptor de television receptor de testa receptor heterodyne receptor logarithmic receptor stereo(phonic) receptor stereophonic receptor superheterodyne receptor tactile receptor ultrasonic receptor unidirectional receptor [apparato receptor [distachar le recerca recerca atomic recerca bacteriologic recerca conscientiose recerca de paternitate recerca de un altere empleo [esser al recerca de un objecto perdite [le recerca del veritate [le recerca didaxologic recerca ethnologic recerca futurologic recerca hydrochimic recerca motivational recerca nuclear Recerca Nuclear [CERN: Consilio Europee pro le recerca scientific recerca systematic recerca [interdisciplinaritate de un recerca [laboratorio de recerca [reunir datos pro un recercar recercar le causas del guerra recercas aerospatial recercas assyriologic recercas atomic [centro de recercas bacterial recercas cybernetic recercas ethnographic recercas etruscologic recercas fructuose recercas hydrotechnic recercas innovator recercas limnologic recercas lithologic recercas macroeconomic recercas metrologic recercas myrmecologic recercas nuclear [centro de recercas onomasiologic recercas ophthalmologic recercas paleozoologic recercas parapsychologic recercas patrologic recercas phytobiologic [laboratorio pro recercas pomologic recercas selenologic recercas spatial recercas ultrastructural recercas [campo de recerca(s) [centro de recerca(s) [character interdisciplinari del recercas [coordination del recerca(s) [equipa de recerca(s) [instituto de recerca(s) [laboratorio de recercas [methodicitate del recercas [methodisar le recerca(s) [programma de recerca(s) [projecto de recercas [resultato del recercate recercate del policia [un criminal recercate [producto recercate [su compania es multo recercate [un architecto recercate [usar parolas recercator recercator scientific recercos anthropometric recession recessive recessive [characteristica recessive [gen recessive [tracto recessivitate recesso rechristianisar rechristianisation recidiva recidivar recidivista recidivitate recipe lor mandato del electorato [illes recipe reinfortios [le armea recipe [dar le equivalente de lo que on reciper reciper bon criticas reciper commission pro un cosa reciper como presente reciper complimentos reciper con tote le honores reciper cordialmente un persona reciper elogios reciper hospitalitate reciper in feudo reciper in plus reciper in presto reciper in presto de reciper in proprietate reciper information sparse reciper instructiones reciper le communion reciper le mitra reciper le ordine reciper le purpura reciper le salario reciper le ultime sacramentos reciper mal criticas reciper nove stocks reciper su portion reciper un avantia reciper un cablogramma reciper un citation reciper un colpo reciper un commission reciper un discarga de 1000 volts reciper un gratification reciper un invio reciper un invitation reciper un legato reciper un littera reciper un message reciper un negativa a un cosa reciper un nove impulso reciper un pacchetto reciper un pension reciper un persona a bracios aperte reciper un persona a le bracios aperte reciper un persona con le bracios aperte reciper un premio reciper un recompensa reciper un reprimenda reciper un suspension reciper un telephonata reciper un tractamento eque reciper visitatores recipiente recipiente cylindric recipiente de aqua recipiente de distillation recipiente de fractionamento recipiente de gas recipiente de un alambic recipiente graduate recipiente isotherme recipite calorosemente [esser recipite education [non haber recipite fastuosemente [on le ha recipite mandato [non haber recipite multe marcas de sympathia [le malado ha recipite posteriormente [novas recipite un avantia [haber reciproc reciproc de polos equal [le repulsion reciproc [action reciproc [amicitate reciproc [amor reciproc [con consenso reciproc [concession reciproc [concessiones reciproc [contracto reciproc [facer se reproches reciproc [monopolio reciproc [pronomine reciproc [relationes reciproc [servicio reciproc [testamento reciprocar reciprocation reciprocitate reciprocitate de sentimentos reciprocitate [clausula de reciprocitate [coefficiente de reciprocitate [principio de reciprocitate [systema de reciproco recirculator recirculator de aqua recitabile recital recital de canto recital de piano recital de violino recital [dar un recitalista recitar recitar machinalmente recitar su rosario recitar un litania recitar un poema recitation recitative recitative [stilo recitativo recitativo instrumental recitativo sic recitativo [cantar le recitator reclamabile reclamar reclamar al ordine reclamar contra reclamar le attention reclamar le reimbursamento de un avantia reclamar moneta prestate reclamar un explanation reclamar un explication reclamation reclamation immotivate reclamation infundate reclamation injustificate reclamation [derecto de reclamation [littera de reclamation [presentar un reclamationes, dirige vos al fenestretta numero tres [pro reclamationes [cassa de reclamationes [derecto de reclamationes [facer reclamationes [libro de reclamationes [officio de reclamationes [registro de reclamator reclamer le reimbursamento de un avantia reclamo reclamo deceptive reclamo fallace reclamo luminose reclamo non commercial reclamo per posta reclamo pro un cosa [facer le reclamo [avion de reclamo [brochure de reclamo [campania de reclamo [codice de reclamo [codice del reclamo [colonna de reclamo [columna de reclamo [film de reclamo [folio de reclamo [imprimitos de reclamo [medios de reclamo [officio de reclamo [pagina de reclamo [pannello de reclamo [precio reclamo [precio de reclamo [stratagema de reclamo [truco de reclamo [volo de reclassificar reclinabile reclinabile de un sedia [dorso reclinabile [dorso reclinar reclination recluder recluder se in su casa recluse reclusion reclusion a perpetuitate reclusion in cella de isolamento reclusion perpetue recluso recluso [cabana de recocer recognescer un cosa humilemente recognition recognition de patrono recognition [choc de recognoscente recognoscente [un publico recognoscentia recognoscentia de facto recognoscentia de jure recognoscentia de un stato recognoscentia topographic recognoscentia verso un persona [monstrar recognoscentia [avion de recognoscentia [con recognoscentia [exprimer su recognoscentia [patrulia de recognoscentia [penetrar un persona de recognoscentia [signo de recognoscentia [volo de recognoscer recognoscer de jure le existentia de un stato recognoscer de jure le existentia de un stato recognoscer le competentia de un tribunal recognoscer le impossibilitate de un cosa recognoscer le mano omnipotente de un persona recognoscer le periculo recognoscer le superioritate de un persona recognoscer le terreno recognoscer lo [un ceco palpa un objecto pro recognoscer su error recognoscer su minoritari recognoscer un cosa con tote humilitate recognoscer un cosa in tote humilitate recognoscer un governamento recognoscer un governamento de facto recognoscer un governamento de facto recognoscer un infante recognoscer un loco recognoscer un terreno recognosceva per su ambulatura [io le recognoscibile recognoscibile per le exoticitate de su accento [un individuo facilemente recognoscibile [ille es a pena recognoscite [installator recolar recollection recollection [die de recollection [jorno de recolliger recolliger conchas recolliger les depositiones del testes recolliger se recolligimento recollocar recollocar le libros recolonisar recolonisation recolorar recolta recolta abundante recolta copiose recolta cotonari recolta de cannabe recolta de cereales recolta de coton recolta de frumento recolta de granas recolta de hordeo recolta de lupinos recolta de patatas recolta de pipere recolta de piras recolta de ris recolta de secale recolta de the recolta de trifolio recolta de tritico recolta deficitari recolta del caffe recolta del ceresias recolta del frumento recolta del lupulo recolta del tabaco recolta del tritico recolta disastrose recolta exuberante recolta record recolta superabundante recolta [die de recolta [le pluvias ha avariate le recolta [protection del recolta [saison del recoltabile recoltabile un augusto [fructos recoltar recoltar lauros recoltar lino recoltar [machina a recoltar [machina de recoltator recoltator de bulbos recoltator de lino recoltator de patatas recoltator de piras recombinante recombinante [ADN recombinar recombination recombination de genes recombination genic recombination [analyse del recombination [frequentia de recomenciamento recomenciar recommenda [io te lo recommendabile recommendabile [isto non es un exemplo recommendabile [pauco recommendabile [poco recommendar recommendar fervidemente recommendar le lectura de iste libro recommendar un littera recommendar un producto recommendar un successor recommendate recommendate [calidemente recommendate [littera recommendate [orthographia recommendate [velocitate recommendation recommendation [littera de recommitter recommitter le mesme error recomparer recompensa recompensa appropriate recompensa ben meritate recompensa condigne recompensa conveniente recompensa de [in recompensa disproportionate al merito recompensa generose recompensa juste recompensa meritate recompensa [offerer un recompensa [promitter un recompensa [promitter un grande recompensa [reciper un recompensar recompensar con generositate recompensar generosemente un persona recompensator recompilar recompilation recomponer recomponer un cabinetto recomponer un pagina recomponibile recomposition recompra recomprabile recomprar reconceder reconcentrar reconcentrar le truppas super le lineas de defensa reconciliabile reconciliabilitate reconciliar reconciliar le opponentes [ille vole reconciliar le partes reconciliation reconciliation [tentativa de reconciliator reconciliatori reconciliatori [gesto reconciper recondemnar reconditionar reconducer reconducer al calma reconducer un persona al ration reconducibile reconducibile al mesme causas [phenomenos reconduction reconfiscar reconfortante reconfortante [parolas reconfortante [tassa de caffe reconfortar reconforto reconforto in le religion [cercar un reconforto moral reconforto potente reconforto [parolas de reconfutar recongelar recongregar reconjugar reconjunger reconnecter reconquesta reconquesta de un territorio reconquesta del libertate reconquirer reconquirer le fiducia de un persona reconquirer le independentia reconquirer le titulo europee reconquirer un fortalessa reconsentir reconsiderar reconsiderar un decision reconsiderar un question reconsideration reconsideration de un decision reconsiderava su candidatura [le presidente reconsolar reconsolidar reconstituer reconstituibile reconstitution reconstitution economic reconstruction reconstruction de un crimine reconstruction del citate [le reconstruction [designo de reconstruction [plano de reconstruction [politica de reconstructive reconstructive [methodo reconstructive [technicas reconstructor reconstruer reconstruer un crimine reconstruibile reconsultar recontar recontar un summa reconto reconto de un summa reconvention reconventional reconventional [demanda reconversion reconversion de un fabrica de tanks in en fabrica de automobiles reconversion de un fabrica de tanks in en fabrica de autos reconverter reconvocar reconvocar un assemblea reconvocar un teste reconvocation reconvocation de un teste recoperi partialmente [le tegulas se recoperir recoperir de nickel recoperir un libro recopiar recopiar notas record record de altitude record de altor record de altura record de durata record de duration record de patinage record de pista record de velocitate record del mundo record europee record mundial record olympic record [affluentia record [amonta record [anno record [batter un record [cifra record [consumo record [consumption record [detener un record [detentor de un record [establir un record [mense record [numero record [production record [pulverisar un record [pulverisation de un record [recolta record [summa record [temperatura record [tempore record [tentativa de record [velocitate record [visita record [volo recorda multo del russo [io non me recorda te mi parolas recordar recordar se recordar un cosa a un persona recordation recordation incancellabile [lassar un recordation nebulose recordation vage recordation [de felice recordation [digne de records [le hiberno de 1963 ha battite tote le recorrection recorrector recorriger recovrabile recovrabile [debita recovrabile [debitas recovrar recovrar le cognoscimento recovrar le dominio de se ipse recovrar le dominio de se mesme recovrar le sanitate recovrar le sensos recovrar le tempore perdite recovrar le vision recovrar le vista recovrar su benes recovrar su costos ab alteres recovrar su expensas ab alteres recovrar su fortias recovrar su ration recovrar su sanitate recovrar su splendor recovrator recrear recrear se recreation recreation de massa recreation [centro de recreation [corte de recreation [hora de recreation [hora del recreation [lectura de recreation [local de recreation [loco de recreation [parco de recreation [plano de recreation [programma de recreation [region de recreation [sala de recreation [terreno de recreation [zona de recreative recreative [film recreative [lectura recreative [programma recrescer recrescimento recrescita recriminar recrimination recriminationes mutual recriminator recriminatori recrucifiger recrudescente recrudescente [epidemia recrudescentia recrudescentia de un epidemia recrudescentia del combattos recrudescentia del frigido recrudescer recruta recruta del marina recruta in un battalion [incorporar un recruta [centro de recrutamento recrutamento de coolies recrutamento [agente de recrutamento [bureau de recrutamento [campania de recrutamento [centro de recrutamento [officio de recrutamento [premio de recrutamento [systema de recrutar recrutar adherentes recrutar marineros recrutar membros recrutar nove adherentes recrutar nove membros recrutar nove personal recrutar nove socios recrutar obreros recrutar socios recrutar soldatos recrutar un armea recrutas in un regimento [incorporation de recrutator recrystallisar recrystallisation recrystallisation [temperatura de recta [linea rectal rectal [ampliation rectal [injection rectal [intestino rectal [prender su temperatura rectal [speculo rectal [tumor rectalgia rectangular rectangular [parallelepipido rectangular [tabula rectangular [triangulo rectangularitate rectangule rectangule [parallelepipedo rectangule [quadrilatero rectangule [tabula rectangule [triangulo rectangulo rectangulo [le lateres de un recte recte complanar [lineas recte [abandonar le via recte [angulo recte [ascension recte [distantia in linea recte [formar un angulo recte [in linea recte [latere de angulo recte [linea recte [naso recte [prisma rectificabile rectificabile [iste error essera facilemente rectificabilitate rectificar rectificar alcohol rectificar mediante contrapartitas rectificar un error rectificar un omission rectificar un procedura rectification rectification de alcohol rectification de frontiera rectification de un error rectification del fronte rectification [io vos require de inserer mi rectificative rectificative [budget rectificative [littera rectificator rectifolie rectiglume rectilinear rectilinearitate rectilinee rectilinee [angulo rectilinee [figura rectilinee [litore rectilinee [movimento rectilinee [trajectoria rectinerve rectitis rectitude rectitude de un judicamento rectitude de un linea rectitude de un rationamento recto recto [al recto [il ha un prolapso del recto [orificio del rectogenital rector rector magnific rectoral rectoral [dignitate rectoral [discurso rectorato rectoscopia rectoscopic rectoscopic [examine rectoscopio rectovaginal rectovesical rectrice recula [le auto(mobile) recula [le cavallo recula [le epidemia reculamento recular recular [non avantiar es recunear recuperabile recuperabile [imballage recuperabilitate recuperabilitate del vista recuperar recuperar calor recuperar datos recuperar ferralia recuperar le arretrato recuperar le disavantage recuperar le sensos recuperar le tempore perdite recuperar le tranquillitate recuperar le vision recuperar le vista recuperar se de depression recuperar se de un perdita recuperar su avantias recuperar su calma recuperar su fortias recuperar su sanitate recuperar un nave recuperation recuperation de metallos non ferrose recuperation de un missile recuperation de un solvente recuperation del calor recuperation del jornos de labor recuperation del jornos de travalio recuperator recuperator de naves recuperator [nave recurrente recurrente [dolor recurrente [febre recurrente [progression recurrente [selection recurrente [serie recurrentia recurrer recurrer a su reservas recurrer a su sparnios recurrer a subterfugios recurrer a tote le medios recurrer a un stratagema recurrer al adjuta medic recurrer al armas recurrer al armea recurrer al coercition recurrer al fortia recurrer al intervention de recurrer al judice recurrer al sabotage recurrer al violentia recurrer al violentia [on debeva recurrer contra un persona recurrer in appello contra un persona recurrer in cassation recurrer le cento metros recurrera un advocato recursion recursive recursive del grammatica generative [regulas recursive [algorithmo recursive [function recursive [processo recursivitate recurso recurso al fortia recurso al fortia [haber recurso al justitia [haber recurso al violentia recurso al violentia [haber recurso contra un persona [obtener recurso de un persona [esser le sol recurso pro toto [ille ha recurso [declarar irrecipibile un recurso [derecto de recurso [irrecipibilitate de un recurso [le ultime recurso [obligation de recurso [rejectar un recurso [rejection de un recurso [salvo recurso [sin recursos pecuniari recursos primitive recurvar recurvate recurviflor recurvifoliate recurvifolie recurvimarginate recurvirostre recurvivenose recusabile recusabile [teste recusabilitate recusar recusar le autoritate de un historico recusar le judice recusar un carga recusar un teste recusation recusation de un teste recusation [motivo de recyclabile recyclabile [papiro recyclage recyclage [aqua de recyclage [curso de recyclar recyclate recyclate [papiro redaction redaction de jornal redaction [membro del redaction [reunion del redaction [secretario de redaction [tabula de redactional redactional [articulo redactional [commission redactional [officio redactional [secreto redactor redactor del actos redactor sportive redan redefinir redefinir le grande lineas de un plano redemption redemption del peccatos [le redemption [exiger un redemption [pagar un redemptive redemptor redemptori redemptorista redente redepinger redescende [le barometro redescende [le cammino redescender redesignar redevenir redhiber redhibition redhibitori redhibitori [vitio rediffusion rediger rediger le actos rediger un brochure rediger un contracto rediger un motion rediger un processo verbal rediger un résumé redimer redimer le peccatores redimer un persona de su obligation redimibile redimibile [obligation redimibilitate redina redina [anello de redina [tener le redinas [guidar con le redinas [laxar le redinas [sin redingote redintegration rediscontabile rediscontar redisconto rediscoperir rediscoperta rediscuter redisplicamento redisplicamento de truppas redisplicar redisplicar truppas redistillar redistribuer redistribution redivider redivider le lotes redivisibile redivision redolente redolentia redoler redonar redonar fiducia redormir redowa redox redox [potential redox [reaction redox [systema redubitar reduce le visibilitate [le bruma reduce vostre velocitate! reduce [iste berillos reducente [agente reducer reducer a pulpa reducer a pulvere reducer a zero reducer al impotentia reducer al indigentia reducer al mendicitate reducer al mesme denominator reducer al minimo reducer al miseria reducer al povressa reducer al sclavitude reducer al tertie parte reducer al tertio reducer fractiones al mesme denominator reducer in carbon reducer in morsellos reducer in pulpa reducer in pulvere reducer in sclavitude reducer le disoccupation reducer le effortio reducer le expensas reducer le expensas [on nos ha objectate le necessitate de reducer le inflation reducer le intensitate del luce(s) reducer le intensitate del lumine(s) reducer le luce(s) reducer le luces reducer le lumine reducer le lumine(s) reducer le passo reducer le precios reducer le pression reducer le salarios reducer methodicamente le training reducer un citate in cinere(s) reducer un cosa a su proportiones real reducer un equation reducer un fraction reducer un fractura reducer un pena reducer un persona al miseria reducer un persona al silentio reducibile reducibile [fraction reducibilitate reducite pro infantes [tarifa reducite pro infantes [ticket a tarifa reducite substantialmente [le impostos se ha reducite [a budget reducite [a precio reducite [benzina a precio reducite [de dimensiones reducite [de proportiones reducite [facer un designo a scala reducite [gasolina a precio reducite [luce reducite [lumine reducite [magazin a precios reducite [production cinematographic a budget reducite [tarifa reducte reducte [a precio reducte [benzina a precio reducte [gasolina a precio reducte [magazin a precios reduction reduction al absurdo reduction al mesme denominator reduction chromatic reduction de capital reduction de importation reduction de pena reduction de precios reduction de salario reduction de un fraction reduction del acuitate auditive reduction del contribution reduction del demanda reduction del disconto reduction del expensas reduction del horas de labor reduction del horas de travalio reduction del luce reduction del luce [commutator pro le reduction del lumine reduction del lumine [commutator pro le reduction del precios reduction del premio reduction del production reduction del productivitate reduction del proportiones reduction del tempore de labor reduction del tempore travalio reduction eidetic reduction meiotic reduction photolytic reduction ponderal reduction pro le juventute [carta de reduction [carta de reduction [conceder un reduction [dar un reduction [division de reduction [formula de reduction [pecia de reduction [reaction de reduction [tabella de reductionismo reductionista reductive reducto reducto de palos reductor reductor de ruito reductor de ruito [filtro reduellar redundante redundante [stilo redundantia redundar reduplamento reduplar reduplar su effortios reduplar su fortias reduplate [passo reduplicar reduplication reduplication de genes reduplication genic reduplication [syllaba de reduplicative reduvio redynamisar reedificabile reedificar reedification reeditar reeditar un libro reedition reeducabile reeducar reeducation reeducation de delinquentes juvenil reelaborar reelaboration reelection reelection de un deputato reelection [presentar su reeliger reeliger un deputato reeligibile reeligibile [le presidente es reeligibilitate reeligibilitate del presidente reemendar reemerger reemigrar reemplear reemplear disoccupatos reempleo reempleo de disoccupatos reempleo [materiales de reemption reentrar reentrata reequilibrar reestimar reestimation reevalutar reevalutation reevocar reevocation reexaminar reexamination reexhumar reexhumation reexilar reexpedir reexpedir un littera reexpedition reexpedition de un littera reexplorar reexponer reexportar reexportation reexprimer reexpugnar reextinguer refacer refacer se refacer un examine refacibile refaction refection refectorio refectorio militar refecundar refere a nostre littera del duo de maio [nos referee [home referendari referendari [lege referendario referendario [function de referendum referendum [indicer un referendum [organisar un referente referentia referentia bibliographic referentia [calibre de referentia [gruppo de referentia [indication de referentia [libro de referentia [marca de referentia [material de referentia [mention de referentia [monstra de referentia [numero de referentia [obra de referentia [puncto de referentia [quadro de referentia [signo de referentia [symbolo de referentia [systema de referential referential del linguage [function referential [quadro referentias referentias [haber bon referer referer se a referer se a un littera referer se subtilmente a un cosa referer setilmente a un cosa referer un cosa al regno del fabulas referer un persona al secunde rango referibile referimento referimento a un cosa [facer referimento a [con referimento [calibre de referimento [gruppo de referimento [material de referimento [monstra de referimento [puncto de referimento [quadro de referimentos bibliographic refiltrar refinanciamento refinanciar reflar reflation reflecter reflecter le opinion public [le legislation debe reflecter profundemente reflective reflective [psychologia reflective [schermo reflectivitate reflectogramma reflectographia reflectographic reflectographo reflector reflector parabolic reflexe reflexe [apparato reflexe [arco reflexe [camera reflexe [movimento reflexe [visor reflexibile reflexibile [radio reflexibilitate reflexion reflexion diffuse reflexion matur [post reflexion [angulo de reflexion [coefficiente de reflexion [facite con reflexion [factor de reflexion [luce de reflexion [lumine de reflexion [margine de reflexion [plano de reflexion [post reflexion [puncto de reflexipetale reflexisepale reflexive reflexive [forma reflexive [pronomine reflexive [relation reflexive [schermo reflexive [verbo reflexive [voce reflexivitate reflexivo reflexo reflexo anal reflexo conditionate reflexo de axon reflexo del original [un pallide reflexo inconditionate reflexo incontrolabile reflexo luminose reflexo palpebral reflexo papillar reflexo patellar reflexo pupillar reflexo rotulee reflexo rotulian reflexo [durata del reflexo [duration del reflexo [tempore del reflexogramma reflexologia reflexologia del pedes reflexologia pedal reflexologista reflexologo reflexometria reflexos nociceptive reflexos [alterationes hemiplegic del reflexos [martello a reflue [le aqua refluente refluente [marea refluentia refluer refluxo refluxo [currente de refluxo [fluxo e refoderar refoderar un jachetta reforar reforestar reforestation reforma reforma administrative reforma agrari reforma constitutional reforma del constitution reforma del inseniamento reforma del orthographia reforma del stato reforma electoral reforma financiari reforma fiscal reforma general [iste plano entra in le quadro del reforma integral reforma monetari reforma orthographic reforma radical reforma scholar reforma [introducer un reforma [le introductor de un reforma [Luther esseva le architecto del reforma [projecto de reforma [socialitate de un reformabile reformar reformar leges reformas social reformas social [effectuar reformas structural reformas [introducer reformas [programma de reforma(s) [projecto de reformas [realisar reformatar reformate reformate [doctrina Reformate [ecclesia reformate [religion reformate [schisma del Ecclesia reformation reformation [Luther esseva le architecto del reformative reformative [mesura reformator reformator del inseniamento reformator del mundo reformator del orthographia reformator del structura social reformator religiose reformator social reformatori reformatorio reformismo reformista reformista [currentes reformista [mesura reformistic reformistic [facer un politica reformular reformulation refracta le luce [le prisma refracta le lumine [le prisma refractar refractari refractari al autoritate refractari [argilla refractari [bricca refractari [material refractari [muro refractari [petra refractate [luce refractate [lumine refractate [radio refractate [unda refraction refraction acustic refraction atmospheric refraction del colores refraction del luce refraction del lumine refraction luminose refraction multiple refraction [angulo de refraction [axe de refraction [coefficiente de refraction [index de refraction [indice de refraction [lege de refraction [superficie de refraction [valor de refractive refractive [index refractive [indice refractive [interfacies refractive [planos de division refractive [poter refractivitate refractometria refractometric refractometro refractor refractura refrain refrain [forma de refrangente refrangente [planos de division refrangente [planos de separation refrangente [poter refranger refrangibile refrangibilitate refrenar refrenar le enthusiasmo de un persona refrenar su impatientia refrescamento refrescante refrescante [bibita refrescar refrescar le aere refrescar le memoria de un persona refrescar un color refriger refriger patatas refrigerante refrigerante de aere refrigerante fluide refrigerante [agente refrigerante [aletta refrigerante [camisa refrigerante [capacitate refrigerante [fluido refrigerante [inveloppe refrigerante [liquido refrigerante [manica refrigerante [mixtura refrigerante [superficie refrigerante [tubo refrigerar refrigerate refrigerate [butyro refrigerate [cala refrigerate [camera refrigerate [camion refrigerate [cella refrigerate [nave refrigerate [vitrina refrigerate [wagon refrigeration refrigeration fortiate refrigeration per aere refrigeration per aere [a refrigeration per aqua refrigeration per liquido refrigeration [aere de refrigeration [aletta de refrigeration [apparato de refrigeration [conducto de refrigeration [installation de refrigeration [superficie de refrigeration [systema de refrigeration [technica de refrigeration [tubo de refrigerative refrigerativo refrigerator refrigerator cryogenic refrigerator de aere refrigeratori refrigeratori [camion refrigeratori [carro refrigeratori [compartimento refrigeratori [machina refrigeratori [wagon refrigidar refrir refrir patatas refrite [patatas refugiar refugiar se refugiar se del pluvia refugiar se del pluvia [loco pro refugiar se in un libro refugiato refugiatos in campos [installar le refugiatos passava in un fluxo incessante [le refugiatos passava in un fluxo ininterrumpite [le refugiatos passava in un fluxo ininterrupte [le refugiatos politic [internamento de refugiatos politic [internar refugiatos [adjuta al refugiatos [campo de refugiatos [fluxo de refugiatos [problema del refugiatos [question del refugio refugio a un persona [offerer un refugio alpin refugio antiaeree refugio antiatomic refugio fiscal refugio in le montania refugio [cercar un refugio [porto de refugio [servir de refugir refulgente refulgentia refulger refumar refumar [le Vesuvio ha comenciate a refunder refusa refusa de portar le armas refusa es un absurditate [iste refusa irrevocabile refusa [iste responsa equivale a un refusa [persister in un refusabile refusar refusar categoricamente refusar de accompaniar un persona refusar de obedir refusar le sanction a refusar su assentimento refusar su consentimento refusar un candidato refusar un honor refusar un invitation refusar un offerta refusar un persona per intuition refusar un succession refusate a un examine [esser refusion refuta tote critica [isto refutabile refutabile [argumento refutar refutar un accusation refutar un autor refutar un critica refutar un supposition refutar un these refutar un thesis refutation refutation de un argumento refutation de un these refutation de un thesis regal Regal [Altessa regal [aqua regal [aquila regal [autoritate regal [bibliotheca regal [carrossa regal [casa regal [corona regal [decorum regal [decreto regal [diadema regal [dynastia regal [esser de sanguine regal [familia regal [filia regal [filio regal [fornitor del casa regal [le familia regal [message regal [missiva regal [obtener le approbation regal [obtener le autorisation regal [palatio regal [par regal [pinguin regal [poter regal [prerogativa regal [princessa regal [sceptro regal [standardo regal [throno regal [tigre regal [titulo regal [tumba regalamento regalar regalar le aure regalar se regaleco regales regalitate regalitate constitutional regalo regalo pro le aure [esser un regalo pro le oculos [esser un reganiar reganiar le amicitate de un persona reganiar su forma original reganiar su libertate reganiar su sanitate regata rege rege Arthur [cyclo del rege de negros rege de petroleo rege de quadro rege del reges [le rege del sepe rege del tiratores rege e le regina vale vinti punctos [in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti [in le joco de cartas le rege es inviolabile [le rege face su ingresso [le rege in chaco [mitter le rege le accusativo [isteositiones rege le construction del phrase [le regulas que rege potente rege sin corona rege tsigan rege [abjurar un rege [adresse destinate al rege [ala del rege [buffon del rege! [chaco al rege [coronar un rege [digne de un rege [discoronar un rege [disthronar le rege [in nomine del rege [inthronisation de un rege [palatio del rege [pedon del rege [sacrar un rege [un favorito del rege [vassallos del regelar regelation regenerar regeneration regeneration [capacitate de regeneration [poter de regenerative regenerative [capacitate regenerative [poter regenerative [reactor regenerator regeneratori regente regente [prince regente [principe regentia regentia [consilio de reger regerminar regermination reges [le rege del reggae regia [victoria regicida regicida [complot regicidio regime regime aperte [prision de regime autoritari regime centralisator regime de magrimento regime de magrimento [sequer un regime de oppression regime del colonellos regime dictatorial [paises regime fiscal regime lingual del Union Europee regime oligarchic regime penitentiari regime pro magrir [sequer un regime proteic regime totalitari regime vegetarian regime [advenimento de un nove regime [alimentos a regime [malado a regime [repasto de regimental regimental [banda regimental [colores regimento regimento de cuirasseros regimento de hussares regimento de infanteria regimento de mures regimento de muses regimento del guardas regimento del hussares regimento [cassa del regimento [commandante de regimento [incorporation de recrutas in un regimento [on le habeva reincorporate in le mesme regimento [standardo del regina regina de beltate regina del apes regina del bombos regina del fees regina matre regina regnante regina vale vinti punctos [in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti [in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina [ape regina [esser tractate como un regina! [que vive le regina [radiodiffunder un message del regina [titulo de regina! [vive le region region abdominal region accidentate region agricole region argillose region atmospheric region bilingue region circum Rotterdam es multo industrialisate [le region cognite pro le excellentia de su vinos region collinose region coxofemoral region de beriberi region de collinas region de frontiera region de glacieros region de horticultura region de incubation region de karst region de pluvia scarse [un region de precipitationes region de recreation region del caule region del celo region del corde region del dunas region del fabulas [relegar un cosa al region del fregola region del inguine region del lino region del Mosella region ecologic region endorheic region es difficilemente accessibile [iste region faunal region faunic region faunistic region holarctic region horticole region hypochondriac region industrial region infestate de brigantes region inhospital region irrigabile region linguistic region mandato region maritime region militarmente [occupar un region montaniose region montuose region natural region non es equipate pro le tourismo [iste region paleotropical region paludose region parisian [le region pectoral region plantar region renal region revoltate [submitter un region rhenan region seismic region sinistrate region spira quiete [iste region subdisveloppate region touristic region tropical region umbilical region ventral region vinicole region vinifere region viticole region [abandonar un region [beltate de un region [characteristicas faunistic de un region [effectuar un inquesta epidemiologic in un region [hellenisar un region [infrastructura de un region [le activitate industrial de un region [militarisar un region [orientalisar un region [population ornithologic de un region [prospectar un region [un specialitate de la region [un tremor de terra ha devastate un integre regional regional [accento regional [autobus regional [bursa regional [centro regional [consilio regional [disconto regional [division regional [hospital regional [jornal regional [mappa regional [museo regional [planification regional [platto regional [radio regional [roman regional [romance regional [schola regional [societate de disveloppamento regional [transporto regionalisar regionalisation regionalismo regionalista regionalista [politica regionalista [scriptor regionalistic regionalistic de un problema [haber un vision regionalistic [litteratura regiones antarctic regiones arctic regiones autonome regiones islamisate de Africa nigre regiones polar regiones polar [explorator del regiones subtropical regiones transoceanic regiones vulcanic registrabile registrar registrar in le catastro registrar resultatos registrar super banda video registrar super disco(s) registrar super discos registrar un bon tempore registrar un littera registrate in le quotation official registrate in le stud-book [stallon registrate [action registrate [littera registrate [marca registrate [marca de fabrica registration registration a duple pista registration de nascentia registration de un hypotheca registration de un littera [le registration del sono registration discographic registration in le catastro registration monophonic registration phonic registration stereophonic registration super banda registration super disco(s) registration super discos registration [bureau de registration [certificato de registration [imposto de registration [officio de registration [taxa de registrationes meteorographic registrator registrator de cassa registrator [barometro registrator [manometro registro registro basse del clarinetto registro basse del organo registro catastral registro commercial registro congratulatori registro criminal registro de actionistas registro de autors registro de bordo registro de commercio registro de condolentia registro de congratulation registro de felicitation registro de flauta registro de gratulation registro de hotel registro de hypothecas registro de immatriculation registro de nascentias registro de obligationes registro de organo registro de penitentes registro de reception registro de reclamationes registro de testamentos registro del actos registro del baptismos registro del commercio registro del guilda registro del hypothecas registro del impostos registro del interramentos registro del maritages registro del matrimonios registro del minutas registro del monumentos registro del nascentias registro del obligationes registro del population registro del stato civil registro del voce registro electoral registro fiscal registro genealogic registro gratulatori registro maritime registro mercantil registro mortuari registro nautic registro obituari registro penal registro [button de registro [tonna de registro [tonnage de registros [tirar tote le regna [divide e regnante regnante [gusto regnante [ille persecutiones attesta le intolerantia regnante [opinion regnante [regina regnante [vento regnar regnar con le sceptro de ferro regnava in le equipa [un san emulation regnava un ambiente de allegressa [il regnava un atmosphera tense [il regnicola regno regno animal regno celeste regno de Deo regno de Juliana [durante le regno de Napoleon [le regno del celo regno del celos regno del fabulas [referer un cosa al regno del fabulas [relegar un cosa al regno floral regno millenari regno mineral Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord [le Regno Unite [le insularitate del regno vegetal regrandinar regratia le publico pro su attention [nos regratiamento regratiamento [littera de regratiamento [psalmo de regratiar regrattar regreder regressa [le delinquentia regressar regression regression de un interprisa regression del criminalitate regression del mortalitate regression del natalitate regression del production regression economic regression [coefficiente de regression [equation de regression [linea de regressive regressive [assimilation regressive [evolution regressive [numeration regressive [rationamento regret regret esseva authentic [su regret [plen de regretes a un persona [exprimer su regrettabile regrettabile [un error regrettabile [un incidente regrettar regrettar lo [tu va regrettar su juventute regrettar un error regrettara su absentia [nos regruppamento regruppamento de un armea regruppamento familial regruppamento parcellari regruppar regruppar un armea reguarda con tante malitia! [non me reguarda de qual latere suffla le vento [ille reguarda [isto non me reguardar reguardar a basso reguardar a bucca aperte reguardar a retro reguardar a transverso le vitro reguardar amorosemente un persona reguardar como reguardar con stupefaction reguardar con un aere beate reguardar de qual latere suffla le vento reguardar de transverso reguardar fixemente ante se reguardar fixemente in le flammas reguardar fixemente in le foco reguardar fixemente in le lontanantia reguardar in avante reguardar in basso reguardar in le speculo reguardar ingenuemente circa se reguardar ingenuemente circum se reguardar le claviero [dactylographar sin reguardar le horologio reguardar le morte in facie reguardar le television reguardar le thermometro reguardar passivemente reguardar per le fenestra reguardar per le oculo del serratura reguardar persistentemente un persona reguardar retro reguardar sin respirar reguardar su horologio reguardar un persona con diffidentia reguardar un persona con oculos scintillante reguardar un persona con teneressa reguardar un persona fixemente reguardar un persona provocativemente reguardar un persona teneremente reguardate in retrospectiva reguardator reguardava con disdigno [ille la reguardo reguardo absente reguardo accusatori reguardo amical reguardo amorose reguardo anxiose reguardo aquilin reguardo casual reguardo complice [cruciar un reguardo confidente reguardo de cognoscitor reguardo de conniventia reguardo de defia reguardo de despecto [diriger a un persona un reguardo de desperation reguardo de despero reguardo de disprecio [diriger a un persona un reguardo de insatisfaction reguardo de intelligentia reguardo de reproche reguardo de reproche a un persona [lancear un reguardo de un persona [evitar le reguardo de un persona [sustener le reguardo de [sin reguardo diffidente reguardo disapprobatori [jectar un reguardo distracte reguardo dolorose reguardo dominator reguardo dulce reguardo eloquente reguardo enigmatic reguardo evasive reguardo extincte [un reguardo feroce reguardo fixe reguardo focose reguardo frigide reguardo furtive reguardo humile reguardo imperative reguardo imperiose reguardo inamical reguardo incisive reguardo inexpressive reguardo inquiete reguardo interrogative reguardo interrogatori reguardo languide reguardo lascive reguardo limpide reguardo luminose reguardo malevole reguardo malevolente reguardo nostalgic reguardo oblique reguardo pavide reguardo penetrante reguardo pensative reguardo pensive reguardo perdite [con le reguardo poetic reguardo prophetic reguardo retrospective reguardo scrutator reguardo sever reguardo subrepticie reguardo subreptitie reguardo tenere reguardo timide reguardo torve reguardo triste reguardo vitrose reguardo vive reguardo volitive reguardo vorace reguardo [a prime reguardo [lassar errar su reguardos admirative reguardos amorose a [jectar reguardos avide reguardos cargate de veneno reguardos concupiscente reguardos curiose [exponite a reguardos de invidia reguardos de un persona [subtraher al reguardos equivoc reguardos errante reguardos furibunde a un persona [lancear reguardos furiose reguardos hostil reguardos hypnotic reguardos indignate reguardos indiscrete [exponite a reguardos invidiose reguardos lascive reguardos melancholic reguardos plen de invidia reguardos [attraher tote le reguidar